1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for manufacturing a stator of a rotary electric machine and, particularly, a method and an apparatus for shaping conductor members of a stator of an AC generator for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an AC generator's stator for a vehicle is equipped with a plurality of U-shaped conductor segments to satisfy the demand for increase in power supply.
PCT application 92/06527 discloses a method of manufacturing such a stator. Conductor members in radially outside and inside layers of the slots of a generator's stator are bent by a bending tool in circumferential directions first and, subsequently, bent in radial directions to connect each of the conductor members in the outside layer to one of the inside layer. Because the conductor members are not held by the tool after the bending rotation, the coil-ends of the stator winding can not be formed as compact as possible.
Although JP-A-60-241748 discloses an apparatus which bends the conductor members in both circumferential and radial directions. However, this apparatus has a projection member for forming electrical insulation spaces between the conductor members, and this may cause damage to the surface of the conductor members.